Strange Temptations
by MagickBeing
Summary: After seeing Harry get continually turned down by one Cho Chang, Hermione Granger forms a plan. A plan that goes horribly awry. . . Now, the question is. . will SHE get turned down? (Fem. Slash)
1. Rejection

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far you know the drill. But just to be on the safe side, the following characters are used without J.K Rowling's permission, but no money is being made off of such characters. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
_**A/N:** This is not my alone work. This piece of writing was made with a friend, Rosie and I give her any credit she wants. I'm just posting it as she doesn't have an FF.net account. This is also why writing styles may change, we take turn writing each chapter and then blend our own ideas into it._   


**Strange Temptations**

  
Chapter One   
_. Rejection_   
  
  
Harry's heart flipped as he walked down the stony stairs to meet her. He knew she would be there, she always was standing there. . ever since the start of term, with her exclusive group of friends surrounding her, giggling as her hair billowed in the wind. Harry reached the entrance and paused for a moment. He was so aware that she would be just around the corner, spending her lunch out in the open fresh air.   
  
He knew if he started walking towards her, he wouldn't be able to stop until he asked her. He knew it had been hard on her ever sense the fourth year, where Cedric died. Harry hoped that wouldn't bare any weight on her feelings towards them and prayed they could be friends, even more. A deep breath was taken and Harry continued to make his way through the entrance. As he walked outside he was met by the cold breeze blowing in his face and he smiled as he scouted around, finally seeing _**her**_; Cho Chang.   
  
She was sitting on the edge of the lake, her black hair streaming out behind her, laughing with her red headed friend. Harry inhaled another deep breath as he began to shakily walk over to her. When she saw him approaching she waved and smiled, which sent waves of encouragement through Harry's body.   
  
_Good, she's only with two of her friends. . Hopefully it'll be less embarrassing._ Thought Harry more thoughts racing through his mind. He finally took his last step towards her and his journey over to her was complete. There was no backing down now, not if he didn't want to look any more foolish.   
  
"Cho? Can I talk-to you, for a minute, please?" Harry's voice came out uncertain, and his hands were shaking. He stuffed them in his cloak pockets and hoped she didn't notice. The red head stared at Harry with watery blue eyes and scowled at him for interrupting their laugh. Cho however readily agreed and jumped up to talk to him. Harry led her over to a nearby tree and avoided eye contact.   
  
"Erm. . Cho? Well you know that Voldemort is back in hiding, right?" Stuttered Harry, causing Cho to wince slightly at the name before nodding with a smile.   
  
_Great_, thought Harry. _The first thing you do is make her wince, god, this isn't going to be easy._   
  
"Well, you know we're having that ball to celebrate?" He asked, his voice becoming more and more nervous. Cho nodded once again, still waiting for Harry to speak. Harry bit his lower lip and kept his eyes away from Cho. He had hoped she would pick up on what he was saying and ask him to the ball, but he had no such luck.   
  
"Well, I was wondering, well not wondering, hoping, that you could accompany me?" He asked. _What? Why did you say that? You sound like your reading from a textbook!_ Harry told himself, and felt his cheeks burning red.   
  
Now it was Cho's turn to avoid eye contact.   
  
"Erm, well, Harry, it's just that, well you-erm, well it isn't you, its, erm-" Cho struggled with her words as Harry nodded, understanding he had been rejected and not wanting to stand through more of her helpless stuttering.   
  
"Oh okay, that's fine, I erm-have to go. Bye." Harry said his eyes fixed on the ground; he began a quick walk towards the entrance and felt her eyes burning into his back as he walked. He wished he could run, but he could not -- she would see him.   
  
Cho stared after him as he departed from her company; she let out a sigh and bit her lower lip. _Cho, what are you doing?_ She asked herself, _He is the fourth person you have turned down to the ball!_ She brought a hand up to her head and rested it on her forehead. She had no idea why she had turned Harry down, it was like the rest of them. It just didn't feel. . well, **_right_**. . . 


	2. Arrangements

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far you know the drill. But just to be on the safe side, the following characters are used without J.K Rowling's permission, but no money is being made off of such characters. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
_**A/N:** This is not my alone work. This piece of writing was made with a friend, Rosie and I give her any credit she wants. I'm just posting it as she doesn't have an FF.net account. This is also why writing styles may change, we take turn writing each chapter and then blend our own ideas into it._   


**Strange Temptations**

  
Chapter Two  
_ . Arrangements_   
  
  
Harry returned to the Great hall defeated and plopped down next to Ron. He propped his elbows on the table and stared at his empty plate. Ron turned to him and asked through a mouthful of food, "Huts 'ong 'ate?"   
  
Harry turned to Ron, who was wiping the splattered food off of the side of his face.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.   
  
Ron swallowed. "What's wrong mate?"   
  
Harry blinked. "Oh. . Nothing." He turned back to his empty plate and sighed.   
  
Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and frowned slightly, "Did she say yes?"   
  
Harry looked at her dully. "What do you think?" He sighed again and folded his arms on the table. "It was so humiliating!" Harry's head fell to the table and he buried his face in his arms.   
  
Ron patted his back in a comforting manner and gave Hermione an exasperated, '_What?_' look.   
  
Hermione only said one word; "Cho."   
  
Ron bit his lip and turned to Harry. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad mate."   
  
Harry's voice was muffled when he replied.   
  
"Err what was that?" Asked Ron.   
  
Harry raised his head for a moment before letting it fall back to his arms. "It was." Harry answered with undoubtable certainty   
  
Hermione sighed and looked worriedly at Harry. She hated to see him like this. She turned just as a certain black-haired girl walked into the great hall. After a moment of thought, she stood up abruptly. "I'll err. . Be right back."   
  
She hurried away from Harry and Ron before they could stop her and made her way over to Cho. Her redheaded friend shot Hermione a rude look as Hermione grabbed Cho sharply by the wrist.   
  
She smiled sweetly and asked with fake kindness, "May I have a minute, Cho?"   
  
Cho nodded dumbly as Hermione pulled her from the hall and escorted her outside to the steps.   
  
Hermione sat down on the first step and patted the place near her. Cho gingerly sat down and shrugged at Hermione. "So?" She asked with an uncertain smile.   
  
"Why'd you turn Harry down?" Hermione asked, looking Cho right in the eye.   
  
"Oh. . Err. . I don't know."   
  
"Didn't you have a reason?"   
  
"Sort of."   
  
"Then why'd you turn Harry down?" Persisted Hermione.   
  
Cho scowled slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, why is this any of your business?"   
  
Hermione blinked. "Harry's my friend. I care about him a lot, so does Ron. I don't like seeing him depressed Cho. I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to know. He likes you a lot and is devastated that you keep continually turning him down for no apparent reason. He's a great guy, you should give him a chance."   
  
"I tried giving him a reason, he left before I could continue."   
  
Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And was it the lame excuse of," Hermione paused for a moment before speaking again, her voice coming out more girly then before. She also put her hand on her chest and fluttered her eyelashes.   
  
"Oh. . I'm so sorry but. . Honestly, Its not you, its me!" She said with an impersonated giggle.   
  
Cho laughed lightly before looking guiltily down at the stone steps and nodding.   
  
Hermione sighed, her voice returning to normal. "Well, us girls don't like hearing that now do we? How do you think he feels?"   
  
Cho nodded. "Well I sort of have a reason."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Cho bit her lip and wrung her hands in her lap. "Yeah. You see, he's the fourth person who's asked me out. And I'm sure he is a great guy. . And I'm sure the others were to. It's just. . " She paused before finishing lamely with, "It doesn't feel right."   
  
"Oh. ." Hermione thought to herself a moment before turning to Cho and speaking again, "Can I ask you a favor?"   
  
Cho looked at Hermione and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear and away from her eyes. She looked sideways at Hermione, uncertain of her motives. . "Err I guess."   
  
"Great." Hermione smiled slightly, "Meet me in the library after Dinner, I'll explain then."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Hermione's smile widened and she abruptly stood, "Thanks!" She turned and ran into Hogwarts, leaving Cho on the steps. Cho watched her retreating back, her bushy brown hair flying behind her and smiled slightly. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt better then she had in days.   
**_A/N:_** Review if you think this is any good. 5+ Reviews = next chapter. 


	3. esspeeeEdoubleyou

**Disclaimer:** Come on people, if you've gotten this far you know the drill. But just to be on the safe side, the following characters are used without J.K Rowling's permission, but no money is being made off of such characters. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
_**A/N:** This is not my alone work. This piece of writing was made with a friend, Rosie and I give her any credit she wants. I'm just posting it as she doesn't have an FF.net account. This is also why writing styles may change, we take turn writing each chapter and then blend our own ideas into it._   
  


**Strange Temptations**

  
Chapter three  
_ . esspeeeEdoubleyou_   
  
  
"Hermione where are you going?" Ron called after a figure that was running up a staircase. Hermione stopped still and sighed, she had successfully avoided Harry and Ron all dinner, but now, just as she was about to meet Cho without any questions, Ron had spotted her. She turned around on her heel slowly. 

"Oh, hi Ron." Hermione said with an unconvincing smile. _Great,_ Hermione thought to herself, _now here comes the questions, what did you speak to Cho about earlier? Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the common room?_ Hermione rolled her eyes as she imagined the kinds of questions Ron would ask. 

"Where are you going?" Ron asked with increasing curiosity. 

"Erm, to the library, for some studying." Hermione improvised on the spot. 

Ron shrugged and then grinned, "I should have known." He said with a chuckle and then headed off to find Harry. Hermione watched him go and then carried on her way up the stairs. 

The usual deadly silence greeted her as she walked into the library and took a glance around for Cho; she spotted her. She was sitting by a small table with a book lay out in front of her, and an interested look upon her pretty face. 

Cho looked up at the sound of Hermione approaching and smiled, 

"Hi." 

"Hi Cho, sorry I'm late, got held up." Hermione replied, sliding upon the chair opposite Cho, then she added with a curious look, "Ooh what you reading?" 

Cho gave Hermione an embarrassed smile, and said with a tinge of pink in her cheeks, "It's a book about houselves." 

"Really? What subject is that for?" 

The pink tinge in Cho's cheeks turned to an embellished red in a mass of embarrassment, and Cho look down at the table and became awfully interested in the edge of the book while she spoke. 

"Well, you see, its not _actually_ for school, just erm, more for reading. " She said finally looking up at Hermione's confused face and continued, "I just find them interesting and I love the way they have their own magic and stuff, and I hate the way no one else respects them and all that. " Her voice came out rushed and all the time she kept her eyes fixed on Hermione's face. 

Hermione broke out into an uncertain grin. 

"Are you taking the mick? Is this something about my S.P.E.W thing?!" Asked Hermione. 

Cho furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hermione through the corner of her eye, as if surveying how crazy she was. 

"Who's esspeeeEdoubleyou?" Cho asked. 

Hermione laughed and waved her arm, "Never mind." 

Cho gave Hermione an uncertain look but then broke out into a smile too, 

"So why did you want me to meet me Hermione?" She asked casually. 

"I wanted to invite you to Housemaid this weekend." 

"And you had to meet me in the library just to act a simple question like that?" Asked Cho playfully. 

"Yes. Because, Ron's going to be with us. . and Harry." 

"Harry. Oh. Of course." Said Cho softly, setting her book down. She turned in her chair to face Hermione. "I told you before Hermione, I turned him down before because it didn't feel _right_. I don't want to give him the wrong idea by going to Hogsmaed with you three." 

"Cho, it won't be anything like that. I just want you to give him a chance -- get to know him a little better. Besides, if anyone asks, just tell them the truth. That I invited you." 

"Yeah, but Hermione, why would you invite me? Before now we barely even ever talked!" 

"Tell them you were interested in S.P.E.W. Its a house elf organization." 

"Oh." Cho's face lightened. "Your into that stuff to?" 

"Yeah." 

"Awesome." 

"So. . . You'll come?" Asked Hermione, getting back to the topic. 

Cho bit her lip and gave Hermione an unsure look. "I. . " Cho appeared to be deep in thought, but finally sighed and said, "Sure." 

Hermione smiled. "Great! So, Outside the Hogwarts gates around Noon Saturday?" 

Cho nodded and Hermione's smile grew. 

The rest of the evening, the two spent in the library talking wildly about this and that, including S.P.E.W, until the librarian kicked them out for being to noisy. Hermione looked at the Library as the Librarian shut the door behind them. 

"Last time I'm ever going to help _her_ re-organize the books so they're all in alphabetical, subject, _and_ sized order." Said Hermione indignantly. 

Cho laughed lightly as the pair started to make their way down the corridor together. Before long they were at the first set of stairs, laughing their heads off. They began up the stairs when it jerked suddenly. 

Hermione grabbed onto Cho as the staircase began to move, and Cho laughed even harder, "Wooooah! After all this time I still haven't got used to this!" 

Hermione tightened her grip and chuckled too. She tried to take a step downwards whilst the staircase was still moving and lost her footing. She fell down onto the stairs, multiplying her hysterics and pulling a laughing Cho down with her. 

"AHH!" Yelled Cho as the two rolled down the stairs until they were at the platform as it connected. Hermione smiled weakly and slowly stood, helping Cho do the same. 

"At least it connected in time. Could you imagine falling all the way down?" 

Cho's eyes widened and she blinked. "You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" 

Hermione's smile grew and she nodded, beginning to make her way up the stairs again. Cho did the same but grabbed onto Hermione before she tripped. 

"What is it?" 

Cho smiled meekly, "I'm dizzy. A little help?" 

"Of course." 

The two made their way up the stairs together, Hermione's arm around Cho's waist to help support her. That night when they departed on their own ways, they were both happier then they had been in a long while. 

. 

. 

**5+ Reviews = Next Chapter**

_**P.S:** Thanks to Spam in a can, LiquidV, F75, da lider of da tenh bambu sords, whoeveriwant, and madreader, for reviewing!_


End file.
